Tears of Joy
by HelloKitty55443
Summary: Cute little fluff about how Veigar confesses to Lulu :D OTP/10 Has some swearing, but is censored. Image is HATSHIPPING by RiceGnat


HEYYYYYYYY WHAT'S UP GUYSSS... :D

Totally not late? No? OKAY I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME ;_;

So while I was gone, I got addicted to this game called League Of Legends (sorry Dota 2, sorry Elsword)

(while snooping around reading random fics and occasionally leaving reviews without logging in LOL)

AND THEN I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS OTP -insert love heart-

And basically, I'm back with a cute fluff 'cause I'm trying to get back into writing for an English assignment coming up :D -not trying to have an ulterior motive-

ONTO THE FLUFF LOL

* * *

_'Tears of joy... What a strange phenomenon... Why in Runeterra would you cry if you were happy? Are tears not evoked by negative emotions? If tears such as these were stimulated in everyone... They would be too sad to do anything! A diabolical plan! As expected from an evil genius!'_

"VEIGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~!"

_'Holy __**sh*t**__ this girl can be loud!'_

Her voice. Annoyingly high, stupidly happy, but sweet. Sweet like syrup. Sweet like honey. Thick, but clear with emotions, and true to her mind.

_"_VEIGAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"SHUT UP, LULU! I'M TRYING TO PLOT AN EVIL PLAN RIGHT NOW AND YOUR HORRIBLE SCREECHING THAT RESEMBLES NAILS ON A CHALKBOARD ARE INTERFERING WITH MY ABILITY TO THINK!"

"Oh! There you are, Veigar~!"

_'Oh god... Here she comes...'_

"Veigar~ Hehe, what're you up to?" She hugs me from behind.

Her arms. Ridiculously thin, ludicrously fragile... But honest. Comforting. Reassuring.

A groan escapes. "I **just** TOLD YOU THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

'_I'm beginning to contemplate taking a million tablets to get rid of this headache and get my ears checked... This ringing can't mean any good.'_

"More important than me?" She frowns and drops her arms, allowing them to flop limply to her sides. Her gaze is cast downwards.

_'no nononononononononono!'_

"NONONO! LULU I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Panic starts to kick in.

"Vei...gar?" She looks up hopefully, and god help me, I hate seeing that look on her face. My stomach starts to feel bad. I'm not hungry, but it isn't the feeling of a stomach ache either..?

_'**Guilt, Veigar.** She taught you this feeling... She taught you feel... She taught you more than anger and false happiness that you always thought you felt when something evil happened. __**She taught you how to love again.'**_

"Lulu, I.. I'm sorry... I really like, your.. um.. company..."

Tears spring to her eyes. "Really?"

Her tears. Impossibly quick to come and incomprehensibly fast to stop. But they always somehow threw chains that linked to your heart and tugged on them so gently, so urgently, wanting attention.

"Yes.."

She smiles. Her smile... that goofy, tiny thing that shone light into your heart and never faded, no matter how you denied that you liked it...

_'For all the time you've given me... For all the effort you put into being friends with me... For all the happiness you were so willing to share... I want to reciprocate! I want to tell you...!'_

"Lulu..?"

She looks up expectantly, curiously, hopefully.

Her eyes. The purplest amethyst eyes that if you'd have looked deep into, you would see sorrow. But through the sorrow, acceptance. And through acceptance... True happiness.

"I love you, Lulu." Honestly. Strongly. Confidently. Sure. Unregretfully.

More tears trickling down her furry, purple face.

'_Wait. Tears?'_

Realization.

Panic.

Worry.

Wet.

Eyes sting.

_'What?'_

"Veigar..."

"I... I love you too...!"

Syrupy, soft voice.

Comforting, reassuring arms.

Happy, shining eyes.

Big, radiating smile.

And tears.

Of Joy.

* * *

Awh, little Veigy :3 Do you guys see why I fell in love with these cute little bunches of fluff~? -insert another love heart-

WELL LOL That's it :P

Leave a review or PM me if you want me to continue any of my other stories AHHA Highly doubt it though :P

With that, see you around~ :D


End file.
